Sayonara Ore no Yuujin
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: "Tidak. jangan lakukan. Mereka berharga." "Sayonara Natsume Takashi. Sayonara… Lupakan semua tentang kami." "SENSEI!" Enjoy Reading! MadaNatsu (maybe sho ai hahaha). Human form!Madara (based on fanart)


**Sayonara, Ore no Yuujin**

 **Disclamer:** **Natsume Yuujinchou ©Midorikawa Yuki** **dan cerita ini milik saya~**

 **Pair: MadaNatsu**

 **Warning** **: alternative!AU, sho-ai,** **aneh, OOC, OOC, OOC, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, lebay, miss typo,** **sok nge-anges padahal payah sma genre ini** **dll.**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Natsume POV**

" _Se-sensei_?"

"Nyanko- _sensei_?"

Aku terbangun dan merasa sangat sunyi. Bahkan derau anginpun dapat kudengar. Tak ada yang aneh hanya saja, aku merasa sepi.

" _Sensei_? Apa dia belum kembali?"

Sudah bukan hal yang baru lagi kalau sensei minum-minum sampai pagi.

" _Maa ii ka_ , paling sebentar lagi sensei kembali. Dia tak akan melewatkan masakan Touko- _san_."

Rasanya ingin tertawa mengingat tingkah Nyanko- _sensei_ setiap harinya. Aku tak percaya akan memiliki pengawal sepertinya, meski terkadang dia menyebalkan. Hidupku sudah banyak berubah dan aku menyukainya. Memang tak semua _Youkai_ baik padaku, tapi tak sedikit dari mereka yang menjadi temanku. Ini semua berkat Reiko- _san_ , nenekku dan Buku Persahabatan yang dia wariskan.

"Takashi- _kun_ , segeralah bersiap atau kau akan terlambat ke sekolah!"

Ah Touko- _san_.

" _Hai_!"

.

.

.

Aku menggeser pintu ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur. Senyum berseri Touko- _san_ menyambutku. Meski hanya keluarga angkat, aku merasa mereka seperti orangtua kandungku.

"Selamat pagi Touko- _san_ , Shigeru- _san_." Aku menyapa kedua waliku seperti biasa.

"Ah selamat pagi Takashi- _kun_ , tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Touko-san dengan senyum yang belum meninggalkan garis bibirnya.

" _Hai_." Aku balas tersenyum dan mulai menarik kursi.

Shigeru- _san_ membalas singkat sapaan pagiku, tak lupa tersenyum kecil dan kembali pada korannya.

Aku memandang sekeliling."Touko- _san_ , Shigeru- _san_ anoo…apa anda melihat nyanko- _sensei_?" tanyaku, namun yang kudapati hanya wajah bingung dan saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Nyanko- _sensei_?" ulang Touko- _san_.

Shigeru- _san_ melipat koran paginya."Siapa yang kau maksud Takashi?"

Eh?

" _Ano…nandemonai desu_."

Memang ada yang salah dengan hari ini. Apa ini perbuatan _youkai_ yang dapat memanipulasi ingatan? Ini buruk!

Kami sarapan seperti biasa. Orangtua waliku bersenda gurau seperti biasa, aku ikut terawa kecil menanggapinya. Pikiranku masih melayang. Nyanko- _sensei_ , kau dimana? Apa yang terjadi?

.

.

.

Sepulang dari sekolah aku memutuskan untuk mencari Nyanko- _sensei_. Aku harus segera menemukannya. Bagaimana jika _Youkai_ yang menganggunku saat ini sangat kuat. Terlebih lagi aku tak melihat sensei seharian ini.

"Nyaow~"

Aku menoleh cepat."Nyanko- _sensei_ , kau kah itu?"

"Nyaow."

Hanya kucing biasa, desahku kecewa."Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kucing kecil itu lari meninggalkanku.

Haah kenapa sepi sekali. _Duo chukyuu_ juga tidak mericuh seperti biasa. Aku malas mengakuinya, tapi aku merasa kesepian.

"Aku akan mencari _Nyanko-sensei_ di sekitar hutan Yatsuhara. Mungkin _duo chukyuu_ akan membantuku."

Aku bergegas menuju tempat para _youkai_ kenalanku. Mungkin _sensei_ bersama mereka, sedang menikmati sakenya dan lupa untuk pulang. Ya, mungkin saja.

.

Aneh…

Hutan Yatsuhara tak ada youkai yang menampakkan diri. Dimana mereka semua? Tidak biasanya.

Mengabaikan itu, aku harus menemukan sensei. Atau paling tidak, bertemu dengan salah satu _inu no kai_.

"Nyanko- _sensei_! _Sensei_!" aku menyusuri jalan setapak yang sudah sangat aku hafal."Chuukyu! Hinoe! Misuzu! Benio- _san_! _Iru ka_?"

Tak ada jawaban.

" _Sensei_?"

Sangat sepi. Seharusnya tidak sesepi ini. Bukankah para youkai banyak yang keluar senja menuju malam seperti ini.

"Nyanko- _sensei_?!" melelahkan, berteriak-teriak seperti ini. Tak ada yang menyahut sama sekali.

"Masaka mereka diburu _exorcist_? Tidak tidak, Nyanko- _sensei_ dan Misuzu sangat kuat, bukan?"

Mencoba mengabaikan pikiran negatifku. Aku terus menyusuri jalan setapak ditengah hutan Yatsuhara. Matahari hampir tenggelam sempurna, ini gawat. Aku tidak boleh berlama-lama disini atau para youkai akan memakanku.

"Sensei?! Kau akan melewatkan masakan Touko-san lagi jika kau tidak segera pulang!"

 _ **Wuusshh**_

Angin besar menerpa punggungku."Sensei!" aku membalik badan.

Kosong

" _Sensei_?! Kau disini? Sensei! Jawab aku!"

 _ **Wuusshh**_

Lagi.

Angin dan dedaunan menerpaku dengan kencang. Hawa ini, tidak salah lagi, ini pasti!

" _Sensei_! Jangan bermain-main, ini bukan aprilmob?! Sangat tidak lucu!"

"…"

Angin besar itu berhenti. Yatsuhara menjadi semakin hening. Bahkan seranggapun tak bersuara.

 _Gggrrr.._

Aku mendengar geraman. Sensei dengan wujud aslinya. Tapi dimana dia?! Aku merasakan dia tepat disampingku, tapi aku_

"Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! _Sensei_ a-aku…tidak! Pasti ada _youkai_ asing yang mengutukku! _Sensei_ kau disini bukan?"

Kakiku bergetar hebat, tak kuat menyangga tubuhku lebih lama lagi. Duniaku sunyi, semua berdenging. Tidak, tidak mungkin! Ini hanya mimpi kan? Aku bermimpi buruk.

" _Sensei_! Ada youkai yang mengutukku! A-aku…tidak bisa melihat kalian."

 _ **Tes…tes…**_

Pipiku terasa panas, air mengalir deras dari pelupuk mataku."Tidak! _se-sensei_ lakukan sesuatu! Kau pengawalku bukan?!"

Aku merasakan angin lembut dari sisi kanan leherku." _Sensei_ , lakukan sesuatu, aku mohon."

Dan semuanya berubah gelap. Aku sangat lelah, lelah sekali.

 **-Normal POV-**

"Madara…"

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, jangan membuatku menarik ucapanku lagi." Sosok bersurai perak itu tampak gusar, memperhatikan remaja yang selama ini dalam perlindungannya tertidur diatas rumput. Tanpa pertahanan, sangat lemah, tidak berdaya, masa hidup yang sangat singkat, mahkluk menyedihkan, manusia.

"Pikirkan sekali lagi Madara. Setidaknya temani dia. Kau tau hidup manusia sangatlah singkat. Dan Natsu_"

Geraman rendah memotong sepihak lontaran kalimat dari lawan bicaranya."Aku tau itu Hinoe."

"Jika kau tak ingin menemaninya, setidaknya tinggalkan Natsume- _dono_ dengan benar Madara."

Mengacak surai peraknya kasar."Kalian mempersulit keadaan."

"Aku tak bisa bersama dengannya lebih lama lagi. Itu hanya membuatku ingin selalu terikat dengannya. Manusia lemah, tidak dapat diandalkan, ceroboh, seenaknya sendiri. Seharusnya kalian membantuku."

Hinoe dan Misuzu mengangkat sudut bibir mereka.

"Madara- _sama_ , kurasa anda telah jatuh cinta dengan mahkluk lemah bernama manusia."

"Be-benio?! Sejak kapan kau?!"

Wanita cantik dengan surai merah marun tersenyum."Sejak Natsume memanggil namaku."

Meghembuskan asap dari pipa cerutunya, Hinoe mengangguk kecil."Kau memang jatuh hati pada 'pelayan'mu yang manis, Madara."

"Cih! Hentikan aku tak merasakan perasaan payah seperti itu."

Sosok kuda raksasa tertawa terbahak."Tak usah berusaha menyembunyikannya Madara."

"Kalian seharusnya tau, perasaan seperti itu tidak akan berhasil." Madara mendudukan dirinya bersebelahan dengan remaja manusia favoritnya. Membelai pelan wajah yang sangat pas dengan tangannya. Sejak pertama bertemu manusia ini memang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Dan membuatnya terjebak sesuatu yang sangat sulit seperti ini.

"Dan kau memilih kabur? Membiarkan Natsume- _dono_ mencarimu sampai kelelahan. Melakukan hal merepotkan seperti menghapus citra dirimu pada orang yang Natsume- _dono_ kenal dan menghilangkan penglihatannya?"

"Pengecut sekali Madara. Dan juga egois, seharusnya kau juga menghapus ingatan Natsume tentang dirimu."

Madara kembali menggeram frustrasi."Diamlah, kalian tidak mengerti." Menghela nafas."Berada terus dengannya hanya akan membuat manusia payah sepertinya tidak mandiri."

"Itu tidak benar, Madara- _sama_. Kau yang sepertinya tidak mandiri jika dekat dengan Natsume." Benio ikut mendudukan diri didekat Natsume. Remaja itu masih terlelap, dengan surai padi yang berayun pelan.

" _Sen….sei…doko_?"

 _ **Deg**_

Madara memejamkan kedua matanya. Natsume mengigau, membuatnya sedikit bayak merasa tak tega"Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikannya."

.

.

.

" _Sensei_!" remaja itu bangkit dari tidur. Tertidur sendiri, di hutan yang gelap terlampau gelap jikalau tak ada rembulan dengan sinar pucatnya." _Sensei_ , kembalilah…atau setidaknya munculah, meski hanya beberapa detik hiks."

 _ **Krasak krasak**_

"Kenapa kau menangis bocah?"

Natsume mendongakkan wajahnya. Senyumnya berseri. Langkahnya ringan, badannya bergerak tanpa perintah saraf motoriknya. Menerjang tanpa pikir panjang pada sosok gagah bersetelan kimono gelap dengan surai perak berkilau.

" _Aitakatta Sensei_! Kemana sa_ah _go-gomen_." Si remaja menunduk malu, melepas pelukan spontannya.

 _ **Gyut**_

Punggungnya didekap erat. Nyaman, sangat nyaman.

"Hiks… _sensei_ …"

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi bocah."

Tersentak, Natsume menggelengkan kepalanya."Kenapa? _Yuujinchou_ belum habis, belum semua nama _youkai_ aku kembalikan."

Tangan besar melingkupi kepalanya. Mengusap rambutnya acak."Jangan pedulikan itu. Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu."

 _ **Grep**_

"Tidak! Kau sudah berjanji padaku. Bahkan aku belum mati sensei!"

Madara menggeram rendah membuat Natsume mengendurkan genggaman tangannya pada setelan kimono Madara."Kau akan mati cepat atau lambat. Umur manusia tak lebih hanya beberapa saat di mataku."

Kedua mata caramel itu membola."Jika kau tau itu seharusnya kau menepati janjimu."

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu hidup normal!" Madara meninggikan suaranya. Tanpa sadar membuat Natsume bergetar.

"Hi-hidupku sudah normal sensei. Aku bahagia dengan hidup bersama kalian semua." Natsume semakin menenggelamkan diri pada dada Madara, air matanya sudah tak tertahan lagi.

"Itu salah. Dunia kita berbeda. Aku akan menghapus ingatanmu tentang semua _youkai_ yang kau temui."

Nastume melepas paksa rengkuhan Madara."Tidak. jangan lakukan. Mereka berharga."

"Sayonara Natsume Takashi. Sayonara… Lupakan semua tentang kami."

" _ **SENSEI**_!"

.

.

.

.

Kerjab-kerjab. Ruangan serba putih. Aroma kimia yang menyengat. Kenapa dia bisa berada disini?

"Takashi- _kun_! Kau sudah sadar. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"To-touko- _san_." Suaranya lemah, terdengar sangat pelan.

Wanita parubaya itu tak dapat menahan rasa khawatirnya. Kala tengah menyiapkan makan malam, telepon rumah Fujiwara berdering. Dan memberitahukan bahwa putra angkatnya masuk rumah sakit."Mereka menemukanmu pingsan di tengah hutan. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan disana malam-malam sendirian!"

"A-aku hanya mencari Nya_ _a-are_ aku tidak mengingat apapun."

"Jangan buat kami khawatir, ne Takashi- _kun_." Usapan lembut tangan Touko membuat remaja itu merasa sangat bersalah.

" _Su-summimassen_ …Touko- _san_."

 _ **-The End-**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **-Alternative Ending-**_

 **-Natsume POV-**

" _Ne minna_! Kudengar ada dosen baru yang akan mengajar kelas kita. Aku harap dia dosen wanita yang cantik."

Nishimura bersemangat seperti biasa, padahal kami sudah mahasiswa. Yah, hari-hari biasa di bangku kuliah. Akhirnya setelah tamat SMA Touko- _san_ dan Shigeru- _san_ menawariku untuk melanjutkan pendidikan. Awalnya aku ragu namun aku tak ingin mengecewakan orang tua angkatku.

Aku, Tanuma, Nishimura, Kitamoto, Sasada dan Taki, kebetulan sekali dapat masuk di Universitas yang sama. Tetapi hanya aku dan Nishimura yang berjurusan sama.

Aku jadi ingat bagaimana kami belajar bersama sebelum ujian masuk Universitas. Saling membantu, dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan, kami semua diterima di Universitas idaman kami, dan masuk dijurusan yang kami minati.

Kehidupan kuliahku tidak membosankan, malah ini sangat damai. Aku menyukainya. Namun dalam hati kecilku aku merasa, terdapat kehampaan yang sangat besar. Tapi aku tak dapat mengingat apapun itu.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar." Kataku. Hanya kalimat sederhana yang menunjukkan aku menghargai perbincangan kami. Walaupun aku tak sepenuhnya tertarik dengan pembahasan tentang dosen baru.

" _Minna_! Dosen baru kita menuju kemari!"

Kelas yang semula hiruk pikuk menjadi rapi. Haha, aku tertawa kecil. Yah beginilah, cara membuat imej mahasiswa rajin.

Seperti apa ya beliau? Apakah sosok yang menyenangkan? Apa sosok yang pelit nilai? _Maa ii_ …semoga beliau dosen yang baik…

" _Minna ohayou_!"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela. Kuperhatikan dengan seksama. Ada yang aneh…rasanya kami pernah bertemu.

Dosen yang tinggi dan masih muda, matanya terlihat tajam dan tegas.

 _Sigh_

 _Ah! Shimatta!_

Mata kami bertemu selama beberapa detik. Itu sangat memalukan, ketahuan memperhatikan orang tanpa berkedip.

"Perkenalkan saya akan menjadi dosen kalian untuk mata kuliah ini. Kalian cukup memanggil Madara- _sensei_." Dosen muda itu menaikkan frame kacamatanya. Aku merasa sangat tidak asing dengan nama itu…

Madara…Madara… _sen…sei_ _

_ _Sen-sei_ ….Nya-nya_

"Ko…Nya-Nyanko- _sensei_!"

"…."

"Siapa namamu? Dan apa maksudmu menunjuk kearahku seperti itu. Kembali duduk, aku harus mengabsen kalian!"

"Hahahahahaha!" tawa teman-temanku pecah.

A-apa yang barusanku lakukan? Ini memalukan sekali.

" _Su-sumimassen deshita_!"

Entah kenapa kehampaan itu sedikit terkikis.

Entah kenapa aku merasa senang bertemu dengan Madara- _sensei_.

Entah kenapa rasanya aku sangat merindukan sosok sesuatu….aku tidak tau apa itu…

Yang pasti, aku merasa senang. Aku ingin dekat dengan Madara- _sensei_ …

 _ **-THE END-**_

Haloo saya nongol lagi~

Kali ini bawa main otp sayaa tercinta MadaNatsu~~

Sebagian besar terinspirasi dari episode 8 kemarin ada kalimat gini "Derai air mata apa ya yang dimaksud Aoi-san? Apa aku juga akan takut mengucapkannya suatu saat nanti"

Dari itu sya jadi kepikiran. 'Gimana ya seandainya klo terjadi' dan taraaa ini hasil bayangan saya x"D

Dan lagi saya mikirnya apa human form-nya sensei yg Old man (saya baca di wikia) akan nampak pas perpisahan atau disaat terakhir, jadi saya munculkan disini xD

Buat alternative ending itu, anggap saja Nyanko-sensei gagal move on! #plak

Sekiaan~

 **Sign,**

 **Narin**


End file.
